realmofadventurefandomcom-20200216-history
Manchineel Treant
Treant, Manchineel CR 7 XP 3,200 NE Huge plant Init -1; Senses low-light vision; Perception +16 DEFENSE AC 20, touch 7, flat-footed 20 (-1 Dex, +13 natural, -2 size) hp 95 (10d8+50) Fort +12, Ref +2, Will +8 DR 10/slashing Defensive Abilities blinding smoke, plant traits, poison (manchineel sap) Weaknesses vulnerability to fire OFFENSE Speed 30 ft. Melee 2 slams +13 (2d6+8 plus poison) Space 15 ft.; Reach 15 ft. Ranged rock +4 (2d6+12) 180ft. Special Attacks poison (manchineel sap), rock throwing (180 ft.), trample (2d6+12, DC 23) STATISTICS Str 27, Dex 9, Con 20, Int 12, Wis 16, Cha 14 Base Atk +7; CMB +17; CMD 26 Feats Alertness, Improved Critical (slam), Improved Sunder, Iron Will, Power Attack Skills Intimidate +9, Knowledge (nature) +8, Perception +16, Sense Motive +5, Stealth +2 (+18 in forests); Racial Modifiers +16 Stealth in forests Languages Common, Sylvan, Treant SQ animate manchineel trees, double damage against objects, treespeech SPECIAL ABILITIES Animate Manchineel Trees (Sp) A manchineel treant can animate any manchineel trees within 180 feet at will, controlling up to two trees at a time. It takes 1 full round for a tree to uproot itself, after which it moves at a speed of 10 feet and fights as a manchineel treat (although it only has one slam attack an lacks the animation and rock-throwing abilities), gaining the manchineel treat’s vulnerability to fire and all other defensive abilities. If the treant that animated it terminates the animation, moves out of range, or is incapacitated, the tree immediately takes root wherever it is and returns to a normal state. Double Damage Against Objects (Ex) A treant or animated tree that makes a full attack against an object or structure deals double damage. Treespeech (Ex) A treant has the ability to converse with plants as if subject to a continual speak with plants spell, and most plants greet them with an attitude of friendly or helpful. Poison (Ex) The milky sap of the manchineel causes blisters and intense pain, with prolonged exposure leading to death. Touching the bark or leaves, cutting into the trunk, eating the fruit, or even standing under the leaves during rain is enough to expose a creature to manchineel sap. Any creature that successfully strikes the manchineel treant with a natural attack or unarmed strike, or that is struck by the manchineel treant’s slam attack, is subject to manchineel sap poison. Manchineel sap – contact, injestion, or injury; save Fort DC 17; frequency 1/round; effect 1d2 Con damage and nauseated until cured; cure 1 save Blinding Smoke (Ex) If the manchineel treant takes 10 or more points of fire damage in a single round, or any amount of ongoing fire damage, toxic smoke billows out from the treant in a 30 ft. radius. All within the smoke must make a DC 17 Fortitude save or be blinded for 2d4 rounds. The save DC is Charisma-based ECOLOGY Environment warm forest, warm swamp, warm coast Organization solitary or grove (2-7) Treasure standard Manchineel treants are known for taking delight in cruelty and torture. Although they are less physically powerful than a typical treant, nearly every part of them can cause intense pain in their victims. Even when they are burnt, acrid smoke billows from their wounds and blinds all who encounter it. Manchineel treants live in coastal tropical forests where natural manchineel trees can also be found. Although normally hostile to humanoids and animals alike, some manchineel treants are known to befriend tribes whose cruelty and malice are a match for the treat’s. These tribes tie prisoners to the manchineel’s trunk, causing a slow and painful death, and in return the treant allows them to use its sap to poison their arrows. Category:Plants